I Can't
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan's having trouble finishing. Richard tries to help. PWP


Title: I can't

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan has some trouble. Richard makes it better.

Disclaimer. They are too hot I can't hold them. heheh ALSO NOT MINE.

Written for KissBingo on livejournal

It hadn't been working.

No matter the angle. No matter the depth. The speed, the position, it was all wrong. She didn't know why.

Richard thought it was the stress. She knew it wasn't him. Something wasn't right with her.

The council was trying to hammer out agreements with the nearby town about timber rights. The arguments had been long and they'd finally finished the contracts and deeds.

Even after a week she was still wound tight as a spring that was waiting to trigger. She needed to find the mechanism that would let her achieve release.

She needed to come. She hadn't had an orgasm in almost three weeks.

She couldn't stop thinking about not being able to come. Richard had tried, he used his mouth on her for so long the other night that it became painful, her body had trembled right on the edge of the plateau. She'd begged herself to let go. It wouldn't happen. She'd pulled his head away and he'd entered her and found his release. It all felt good, wonderful, but incomplete and frustrating.

"Hey, baby." He was waiting at the entrance to their suite. "How was the council?"

"It was… long." Kahlan walked into his open arms and melted against his body. His arms hugged her tightly and he kissed the top of her head. She felt slightly more relaxed already.

"I've got a relaxing night planned for you." He pulled her into their room and closed and locked the door behind them.

The smell of lavender overtook her senses and the tightness in her skull seemed to disappear. The headache she hadn't realized she had left and her shoulders slumped as the weight of the day fell to the floor along with her confessor dress. Richard had unlaced her and pulled the velvet off her arms. She hadn't noticed until he moved behind her to release her corset.

He stripped her slowly and gently, not wanting her to think about sex at all. She needed to just relax and not strain. Letting it happen instead of trying to force it. He was going to try to trick her body into it. Richard was starting to feel bad about her lack of ability to orgasm.

The water was hot still, he dipped his fingers into the surface feeling the lavender oil cling to the tips as he withdrew them. He lifted Kahlan into his arms and lowered her into the tub.

Kahlan hissed as the hot water enveloped her. Her husbands arms lowering her gently in. The instant she drew a deep breath the lavender bath oil really went to work on her nerves. Richard stopped her from leaning back while he pinned her hair up, not wanting the oils in the water to get on her long locks. When he was done he eased her back and helped her head settle against a soft towel pillow.

"This is just what I needed." Her arm reached out and gripped his shirt pulling him towards her, connecting their lips in an open mouth kiss. Her tongue plunging into his mouth. She kissed him slowly, letting her tongue sweep all over his mouth. She explored the territory she was already intimate with, loving the familiarity and ease with which they kissed.

HIs hands braced himself on the sides of the tub, just hovering over her, letting her probe his mouth with her tongue, not asking for anything. He let her lead them in the kiss, laving her tongue with his and chasing it in it's retreat, but never pushing. When he heard her moan, deep in her throat, he pulled back. She couldn't force it, and that's where it was leading. Too fast and she'd end up on the brink with no way to fall off the cliff.

"Relax." He kissed her brow and stepped back. Richard tugged his shirt over his head, he was planning to get wet and soggy clothes were uncomfortable. "Just breath in the aroma of the oils, think about every muscle in your body loosening. Shake off the weight of the day and let it float away in the water." He grabbed the small stool and set it behind the tub. Grabbing the oil, he coated his hands before plunging them into the hot water.

He rubbed the column of her neck first. The tips of his fingers glided along the tendons that held her head upright, the muscles were stiff and she moaned from the pressure. He dug in a little deeper and she hissed but the knots beneath his hands started to dissipate. The smoothness of her skin and the smell of her hair, which was only inches from his face, made him yearn to just take her. She needed this more than he did, he'd been finding his pleasure within her while she went without for far too long.

Richard's palms caressed her shoulders, moving along her clavicle to the tops of her arms. He started with a gentle caress before his thumbs started working at the muscles. The knots along her shoulders made him cringe, no wonder she couldn't find release she was wound as tight as a hang man's noose.

"You're so tight."

"Mmmm, I already feel better, your fingers are full of powerful magic."

His thumbs dug into her, circling around and forcing the toxins from her body. She leaned back and tipped her head back and forth so he could reach all the sore, achy spots. She had no idea how tense she'd been until his hands had begun to massage her flesh. The muscles in her back were relaxing with the scent of lavender, the steaming water and the steady caress of his fingers.

His hands floated down her arms rubbing her biceps and tickling the inside of her elbows, his hands massaged her forearms and then his thumbs moved in circles around her palms. She let out a deep sigh and fell under the spell of his hands. Her eyes closed and she let her head fall back onto the soft towel. The shadow of Richard hovered over her and she knew he was changing positions.

She felt his fingers encircling her ankle and pulling her leg from the water. The pressure of his thumbs on her heel made her back arch it was almost too painful at first, but as the tenseness left her it felt good. Her toes curled as his fingers traveled along her arch pressing out all the miles she'd been walking back and forth in the palace. Her feet hurt more now then they did in the hundreds of miles they'd walked in the forest. The hard marble floors of the Confessor palace were unforgiving unlike the soft earth.

He caressed her foot one last time before moving on to her ankle and calf muscle. He just followed her leg up to her knee then back to her heel. He pushed out all the stiffness, all the pressure and all the worries. When she felt loose he lowered her leg back into the heated water and retrieved it's partner. He gave it equal attention but before setting it back into the water he placed a kiss on her knee.

"Are your muscles feeling more relaxed?" He was up by her head again, whispering into her ear. His lips kissed along the shell dipping his tongue along the whorls, tracing her to the lobe and sucking it into his mouth.

"Mmm, you sure you gave your han away? You're touch is like magic…" Her face was pinching in concentration he could feel it under his lips as he kissed her skin.

"Stop thinking, just feel." His mouth kissed along her jaw line. "That's the rule for tonight. No thoughts are to enter your mind, just let your skin enjoy my caress. Don't let yourself anticipate, live in the moment, enjoy the feeling of now." His mouth covered hers, tongue parting her lips and glancing over her teeth. She was quick to respond and they kissed for a few moments, just drowning in each other as their tongues rubbed and tickled each others mouth.

Richard dropped his hand into the water. He ached to cup her breasts but instead he went to her stomach, rubbing slow circles. Jumping right to her more intimate parts would be a mistake. He spread is fingers and moved from side to side, the ridges of her ribs bumping his palm. The oil made her already soft skin like velvet under his touch. She moaned into his mouth and arched against his hand trying to get him to slip his fingers lower.

"Relax." He breathed the words against her lips before slipping his tongue between them again. If he just kept occupying her mouth with his tongue she'd not be able to think about what his hand were doing.

"Mmmm…" She moaned against him and hands grabbed his neck to hold his mouth to her. She couldn't get enough of him.

Her palms were warms and wet from the water and it sent the blood pulsing into his groin when she cupped his neck. Her fingers were digging into the back, massaging the tendons and muscles. He couldn't hold back any long, he'd explored her stomach and sides as long as possible. His fingers gently trailed a line from her belly button to her breasts. Stroking softly between them before giving in to his own desire and palming the swollen mounds.

Kahlan's nipple was tight and hard against his hand and he squeezed her whole breast before focusing on playing with the little peak. He swiped his thumb across it, making it fold over and pop back to attention. Then he teased the tip gently circling around the areola and then pinching the nub with his fingers. He massaged her then went to the other side, giving that breast equal attention.

When he did something she particularly enjoyed she'd dig her nails into the soft flesh of his neck. His neck was under constant pressure now, he was sure she'd break the skin soon if she didn't stop. He broke the kiss, allowing them both to breathe and he leaned back. Both of them looked down at the clear water. His hand kept playing over her body and she moaned with desire watching him touch her. He'd lift the globe of flesh and hold it so the nipple peeked out of the water. Then he leaned down to suckle her.

"Richard! Spirits!" She called to him and to their deity the pleasure was becoming overwhelming.

He let her pop free of the suction of his mouth.

"Close your eyes, baby." She was still focused on watching his hand moved as he kneaded her breast. "Just feel. Stop thinking."

She nodded, knowing he was right, she needed to not get carried away by the pleasure and just feel it not think about orgasm. She drew in a deep, calming breath and laid her head back again. She would just feel.

When she followed his instructions he lifted her breast to his mouth and gave it more attention with his lips and tongue. His eyes never left her face as he worshiped her. His hand went to her other breast as his lips kept the other suspended with his suckling. He pinched and tweaked her other tight bud, mimicking what his mouth was doing. He could see her face pinching with strain. He had to do something else. Something to keep her calm and not thinking about impending climax or the lack thereof.

He released his hold on her with his mouth and let her breast return to the water. She moaned her disappointment. But his hand moved down her body. it paused at her belly button, dipping his finger inside and tickling her then circling the delicate indent. He flattened his palm against her belly and had a quick flash of it swollen with a baby. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips, chastely.

Richard's fingers traced along the edges of her curls. Just brushing where they started. She bucked up into his hand splashing some water over the edge.

"Let me." He stilled his movement and waited for her to relax again. As she drew a deep breath he slipped his fingers through the soft hair and cupped her sex. He could feel the heat radiating off her and the sticky moisture against his palm. She was always ready. He then pressed the heel of his hand down and added pressure over her clit.

"More. Richard." She choked out the words. Her desperation was mounting already.

"Shhhh. Listen to my voice." He gently massaged her mound as he spoke. "Remember the first time we made love?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes to look at him and he shook his head at her so she sighed and closed them again.

"The way we couldn't wait to be joined. It was beautiful." He entered her with his middle finger. Dipping the digit into her sheath. Her walls were gripping at him and he slowly stroked in and out of her as he talked. "You were so wet, just like now. I tasted you." He leaned closer to her ear, letting his hot breath tickle the whorls. "It was better than ambrosia. Your heat on my lips, my tongue, I couldn't get enough."

His voice was soothing and she could feel herself building to climax. She pushed the thought out of her head and just concentrated on his words. His finger felt good inside her but it wasn't enough.

"I could feast on you for years and it will never be enough. You are my favorite drug, Kahlan." He withdrew the finger from her depths and moved up to circle her clit. "Then after I'd brought you off with my mouth I licked every inch of skin from your…" His finger added a little pressure to the throbbing little organ. "To your lips. I kissed you, then, with your essence still lingering on my tongue. You liked it."

She gasped as he exposed the tiny head and let his pointer glide across it. A jolt of pleasure surged through her. Spirits, he could make her feel good.

"I reached between our bodies. My hard, heavy, cock was laying against your sex. I thought that I was going to explode with the desire to have you." He heard her moan deep in her throat. "Somehow I held back. You don't know how hard it was not to come when I slipped inside you for the first time."

Her breathing was increasing and he backed off teasing her clitoris. His fingers parted her folds and two of them slipped between them, gliding to her hot sheath. He entered her a little ways with both fingers, barely past the first knuckle, and just held them there.

"You were so tight, Kahlan, so wonderful. I didn't want to hurt you, but it felt so good. I couldn't stop. I knew that you needed to adjust but I just kept pushing inside until you were wrapped around me like a glove." That's when he slowly pushed his fingers into her body. Letting her slick walls guide his progress. He could feel them sucking him deeper, begging for him to give her all of their length. "Then we both let ourselves breathe. I've never told you this, but I used to get myself off in the woods, before we could be together, just thinking about being inside you. When I actually was… there was no comparison to how my mind had pictured it."

She could feel it. She let her body fall into the feeling as he talked to her. His fingers stroking her inside, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke, the wisps of air that tortured her neck with each word. Her body was thrumming and ready.

He knew she was going to come soon. He felt relieved that it was about to happen. Hopefully after this she'd have an easier time.

"Then I pulled back and entered you again. I thought that there would be less sensation after the first taste, but I was wrong, so very wrong. It felt even better. Because I knew I was making love to you." He nibbled on her neck and his thumb touched her clit as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. "Every time I bottomed out inside you I had to pray to the spirits to let me hold out and not let go, I had to wait for you."

Kahlan's hand touched his head, cupping his face. She had to touch him too, feel the scratch of his stubble on her palm and the softness of his hair under the pads of her fingertips.

"I'll always wait for you." Then he pushed down with his thumb, plunged deeply with his fingers, and made a swift circular motion.

"Richard!" His name escaped her lips as orgasm wracked her body. Finally. The relief she felt was immediately replaced by the extreme pleasure. Every muscle in her body tightened and rippled. Her back arched, her breasts peaked out of the water the cool air wafting across her nipples and adding another depth to her climax.

"Then we both came. Together." He hissed as his own climax began. He hadn't even realized he'd been rubbing himself against the side of the bath. He should have taken off his pants too. The warm seed was wet against his groin and he moaned as each sticky spurt left him. "Just like today." He tried to catch his air as he came down from his own high. He'd never orgasmed from so little direct stimulation before.

"You?" Kahlan tried to sit up, but her body just wanted to lay there and not move. She was so tranquil after that much needed climax.

"Yes… I just… made a mess." He turned red with the embarrassment of not being able to restrain his reaction.

"That's…" She pulled him to her and kissed him. Her tongue played over his lips and he opened for her to enter his mouth. She kissed him to show him how amazing she thought it was that he came just from talking about what they'd done together and her orgasm.

"Embarrassing." Richard panted with need for oxygen as he pulled away.

"Hot." Kahlan pulled herself up and peered over the tub. She could see the spot on the front of his pants, proof of his passion for her. "You should climb in here and clean up."

He wasn't one to argue with naked Kahlan. He quickly stripped his pants and eased himself into the water with her. She turned onto her side so they could face each other in the confines of the bathtub.

"It's still warm." He placed a hand on her hip, his thumb stroking the skin there.

She hummed her agreement and went to work cleaning him up. Her hands encircled his softening member and she stroked him, cleaning off the fluids that had washed over him.

"Thanks, Richard."

"No need to thank me. I love you. I want you to be happy. I'd do anything to make that happen."

"You're good at it." She touched her forehead to his. "I love you too." She kissed him again. Their tongues dueling languidly as they lightly touched each other. Both of them happy just to kiss and be close now.

He was sure in no time she'd be wanting to come again. Hoping that she was fixed. He was sure she was. He looked foreword to the testing.

The End


End file.
